Beneath the Mask
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Everyone seems to have a theory as to what is hiding behind Rythians mask. Zoey has hers but so does someone else. / Yogscast fic.


Zoey and Ravs sat in the corner of the bar whispering back and forth. The topic of conversation was one everyone could get into. What did they think was under Rythians mask?

"I think it's vampire fangs," Zoey said, chomping at the air like she had a pair of her own. "He hides it because he's ashamed of needing to rely on blood."

He watched her mess around with her fake fangs but didn't agree. "I don't think so. If that we're true, he would have attacked you in your sleep long ago. Maybe his mouth is stitched together for some reason."

"Stitched together?" She pondered it but she didn't agree. "But he wouldn't be able to talk..."

"You've got a point."

Silence enveloped them until Zoey broke it. "Two mouths!" Her hands slapped the table like she had found the meaning of life.

Ravs was shaken but managed a laugh. "I don't think so..."

"What are you guys talking about in here?" Nilesy appeared from the doorway and made them jump a bit. Taking a seat next to them, he grinned. "Why are you two so jumpy?"

They both breathed out in relief. "We thought you were Rythian," Zoey answered.

"Oh. Why are you so scared of Rythian?"

"Because we're talking about what's under his mask." Ravs said.

"Under Rythians mask?" he crossed his fingers and smiled. "What do you guys think is under there?"

He watched them look at each other. Zoey smiled, "Tell us what you think is beneath it first."

"I don't have an opinion on it," He told them, "Isn't it his business? I mean, he hides it from us so he clearly doesn't want anyone to know."

She rolled her eyes. "You're no fun."

"I know what's under there..."

Another voice entered the conversation and they all turned their gaze to the doorway to see another familiar and very surprising character. "Duncan?"

"Hey," he said, casually awkward. "Mind if I join this discussion?"

They were caught in a weird situation. Zoey looked at her friends in confusion then back at him. "Um, Well..."

"Come on," he uttered with a devilish grin, "You and I aren't enemies. We can just talk like civilized people as long as that purple baby isn't here."

"Purple baby?" Ravs said, puzzled.

"You've got a point even if I don't agree with the "purple baby" comment," She motioned for him to come over. "Let's just hope this doesn't start another war."

Walking over and taking a seat, he snickered, "Me too. That would just be... terrible."

They all saw that he wouldn't care either way but they could ignore that for now. "So what do you think is under his mask?" Nilesy asked, showing more interest in the subject than anyone else even though he pretended not to care at all.

He glanced around the table at the eager faces, willing to listen to anything he might say. He smirked. "There's only one thing that could be underneath that mask. Any idiot could figure it out. What is the one thing that Rythian can't stand?"

"Endermen," Ravs answered.

He shook his head, "Nope, something much more sinister in his eyes."

Ravs and Nilesy exchanged glances. "An ironic pool," Nilesy said.

"Heh, nope."

"Science."

They all looked to Zoey as she uttered that one word. The barkeep and Pool boy realized that they had missed the obvious. Duncan grinned again. "Yes. Exactly."

"But I can't see how that matters." Zoey looked at him, waiting for something more.

"Really?" he gleamed, holding his mechanical arm up. "Science is so useful and yet he hates it. No one knows why and yet, he knows more about it than he lets on."

"So?"

"So," He leaned on his hand, looking the red head in the eye. "Don't you think it's incredibly plausible that beneath that mask is a something to do with the science he hates so much?"

She looked into his icy blue eyes and realized that it was plausible. Looking at the other two, they looked as perplexed as she was. His suggestion was the most realistic and without even trying, she began to connect it all together. It fit perfectly and yet, she couldn't just accept it like nothing. "It does make more sense than vampire teeth and whatever Ravs had said but still, why? Why would he have something that he hates connected to him?"

Duncan sighed and smiled, "Well that's the question isn't it? The question we all have. The question that may not even exist. Of course, all of this is just a theory. In the end, there could be nothing under there. Frustrating, isn't it?"

She didn't know what to think. The evil scientist had such a solid idea and pretended it was nothing. How did he stay sane like that? "It is frustrating."

As their conversation fell silent, a new voice broke the silence. "What is frustrating?"

Again, they all looked at the doorway and now a man clad in purple stood there. Everyone fell silent except for one. "That i'll have to leave now," Duncan answered as he stood up, glancing at the girl. "We had a good talk, didn't we?"

Glaring daggers at him, Rythian actually let him by. He couldn't justify starting a fight in the small bar no matter how much he wanted to. "What the hell was he doing here?"

Looking at each other, Zoey shook her head. "Nothing bad. We were just talking..."

"Talking?" He said, surprised. "Suspicious..."

She stood up and turned to smile at him. "Really, it's not even worth worrying about."

He looked at her and the two at the table. He couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. They had been conversing with his worst enemy but he trusted Zoey enough to let it go as she wished. "Fine...Are you ready to go then?"

"Sure..." She waved goodbye to Ravs and Nilesy as she left the bar without another word and he followed. Though she would pretend to forget what she heard, it was stuck in her mind. More than anything, she wished to pull the mask from his face and confirm what the mad scientist had made her believe.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I've had the idea for this for quite some time and I finally got around to actually writing it. I once saw a headcanon that Rythian hides a mechanical jaw or some kind of sciency what not underneath his mask and it was the one headcanon that I could accept. Though I won't believe anything until it's revealed, that makes the most sense to me. I can't remember who thought it up which I apologize for._


End file.
